


Five days

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint dies, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Tony takes revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint died and Tony locked himself into his tower. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five days

**Author's Note:**

> That was a request on avengerskink some time ago...

It's five days now. Five days. And the world still moves. But Tony's world has stopped spinning. Five days ago. He wanders through the now empty tower. Two days ago he threw all of the others out and locked the upper floors. He wanted to be alone. He wears the same sweatpants and the same shirt for five days now. And once again he stands in front of the door to the bedroom. His bedroom. Their bedroom. There it is, the lump in his throat. He opens the door, again. The parts of his suit are still on the floor, where he has thrown them. He walks to the bed, kneels on the mattress as he had so often in the last five days, lets his hands roam over the blankets. He can smell him. Five days and his scent is still there.

It was a week after the Chitauri incident when Clint finally has asked him, if he wanted to go out with him and Tony agreed, smiling. They both felt the attraction from the first moment they've met and why shouldn't they date? They went to a Chinese restaurant and after that to a club, they ate together, drank together, danced together, laughed together and then they made love. Together. Here, in this bed. 

They only had dated a few times when Tony asked Clint to move in to his penthouse after one night of hot and sweaty sex and the younger man agreed. Tony couldn't help himself but he had the feeling, his life just had turned to the better. He never could have suspected that fate gave them only two month. 

He could feel the tears come back. At this fatal morning, two month after they moved in together, he had to go up early. Pepper and the directorate at SI wanted him to come to a meeting. Clint tried to convince him to come back to bed and skip that meeting, but Tony refused. He had promised to be on his best behavior and on time. So he left. He still can see Clint's sad smile while he kissed him. He should have stayed. Then Clint never would have left the tower. He never would have gone to that store. He never would have ran into these two junkies who tried to rob that store. But he left and so Clint went to that store and he ran into these junkies who tried to shoot that young mother while she wanted to protect her kid. Clint had reacted on instinct and pushed her aside. And the bullet who missed the woman had hit Clint fatally. The two druggies ran away and Clint died bleeding and alone on the floor of that shitty store. 

And he sat in a conference room bored to death and listened to some reports when Fury called. These words, Clint and dead in one sentence, they didn't seem to make sense. He smashed his hand while hitting a wall but there was no pain. He couldn't feel anything. When he dropped down to the floor, Pepper finally took the phone and talked to Fury. He doesn't know how she managed to bring him to the hospital but eventually he was there and he could see his love dead on a hospital bed, still a few drops of blood on his beautiful lips. These lips, he kissed a few hours ago, who smiled at him. 

That moment, he lost it. Fury told him the police got the junkies. He drove back to the tower, let JARVIS hack the police report and he got the names. He made sure they got out of jail, put on his suit and then he hunted these guys down. He found them and he made sure no one else could ever find them in one piece. He flew as high as possible out over the ocean and then he let them drop down. And the sharks would've done the rest. 

He still knelt on his bed, on Clint's bed. It was there, in their bedroom where he had seen him alive for the last time. It was there, where he destroyed his suit. What use is this thing if he couldn't have saved his love? 

Finally he left the bedroom, meanders through the empty tower...

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
